The present invention is directed to an edge restraint for restraining hard surfaces and structures such as paving stones in a predetermined boundary, and more particularly to a connector for coupling edge restraint sections, which connector may be integral with, or separate from, the edge restraint sections.
Edge restraints for restraining hard structures, such as landscape, pavement, wall or erosion control structures, are known. One such edge restraint for pavement is described in detail in U.S. Pat. No. Re. 33,550. Another edge restraint having variable height and width dimensions is known from U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/780,702 by the instant inventor. Other edge restraints are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,240,343 and 5,375,941.
Edge restraints are typically manufactured and sold in uniform-length sections, for example 4, 6, 7, 8, 10 or 12 foot long sections. Although the known edge restraints may be made in different sizes, it is costly to manufacture, as well as to inventory, custom sizes. Therefore, in order to restrain a hard structure having a length which exceeds the uniform-length section, a plurality of the sections are arranged end-to-end to provide an edge restraint having the desired length. When forming an edge restraint out of multiple sections in this manner, it is often advantageous to connect adjacent edge restraint sections together, in order to facilitate proper alignment, in order to reduce assembly times, and in order to provide a sturdier restraint in which forces can be transferred between the adjacent sections.
For connection of adjacent sections, U.S. Pat. No. Re. 33,550 utilizes a connecting cylinder which is pushed into an interior area of each of two adjacent edge restraints for frictional coupling thereto. However, this requires a separate connector piece, and requires substantial assembly efforts to insert the connecting cylinder into each of the adjacent edge restraints.
For connection of adjacent sections, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,240,343 and 5,375,941 provide a male member 130 on a tab end 128 of one edge restraint section 100, which male member 130 cooperates with the female member 132 on the receiving end 134 of an adjacent edge restraint section 100. The capping strip 144 may additionally have a snap mechanism 150 having a male snap 152 and female snap 154 across the capping strip 144. However, the snap-type connectors of U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,240,343 and 5,375,941 have the following disadvantages. The male member 130 is inherently relatively fragile since it is made of plastic and has a relatively small cross-section in connection with the tab end 138, so it can only withstand relatively small forces, particularly shear and torsional forces about the cross-section in connection with the tab end.
Accordingly, the male member 130 may be easily damaged or broken off during attempted assembly, either during insertion thereof into the female member 132 of an adjacent edge restraint section 100, or when driving nails into the braces 162. Likewise, the male member 130 may be damaged or broken off during shipment and handling, or by forces on the edge restraint after installation, for example shifting of the hard surface being restrained and/or the underlying base surface.
Furthermore, the snap-type connections of U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,240,343 and 5,375,941 do not provide as strong of a connection between adjacent edge restraint sections as is desirable. Furthermore, the location of the snap-type connections of U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,240,343 and 5,375,941 may make assembly difficult, requiring precise alignment of the male member 130 with the female member 132, as well as a longitudinal relative movement to slide the male member 130 of one edge restraint section 100 into the female member 132 of an adjacent section 100. Such alignment and connection may be particularly cumbersome when there is any irregularity in the surface on which the restraint is installed.
Therefore, there is a need for an edge restraint having a more rugged connection for connecting adjacent sections than the prior art edge restraints, and which can be assembled more easily than the prior art edge restraints.
These and other needs have been met according to the instant invention by providing a connector for connecting two edge restraint sections, said connector comprising at least one wall to be overlapped with a corresponding connecting structure of at least one of said two edge restraint sections.
These and other needs have also been met according to the instant invention by providing an edge restraint section, comprising: a substantially upright section; a base section extending from a lower end of said upright section; and a connector located at a longitudinal end of said upright and base sections, said connector configured to overlap with one of the braces of another one of the edge restraints.
These and other needs have also been met according to the instant invention by providing a mold for manufacturing an edge restraint, said mold including at least one mold piece defining spaces comprising: a substantially upright section; a base section extending from a lower end of said upright section; and a connector located at a longitudinal end of said upright and base sections, said connector configured to overlap with one of the braces of another one of the edge restraints.
These and other needs have also been met according to the instant invention by providing an edge restraint section, comprising: a substantially upright section; a base section extending from a lower end of said upright section; and at least one cutting guide formed in said upright section.
These and other needs have also been met according to the instant invention by providing an edge restraint section, comprising: a substantially upright section; a base section extending from a lower end of said upright section; and at least one cutting guide formed in said base section.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.